This invention relates to a device for regulating the delivery per revolution of an in-line fuel injection pump which is adapted to supply an internal combustion engine and which comprises a longitudinally slidable control rod movable under the control of a governor responsive to the engine speed, said device being of the kind comprising a pusher movable by the governor in response to engine speed variations, a sleeve connected to the control rod, means operatively connecting the pusher and the sleeve together, and resilient abutment means associated with the governor.
Regulating devices of this kind, which serve to vary the value of the delivery of the fuel injection pump in dependence upon the speed of the engine are known. In particular, devices for acting on the pump delivery at low pump speeds, so as to reduce the formation of smoke while making it possible to produce a high driving torque at the rated speed, are known.